


Consider

by shiplocks_of_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Tenderness, aka how John got back to his bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/pseuds/shiplocks_of_love
Summary: A small in-between inspired by a particular scene fromChapter 19ofThe Grating RoarbyEngazed. I could wax poetic about this fic the whole day - it's the sort of story that will take you through the whole range of human emotions.Originally posted onmy Tumblr.





	Consider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grating Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946074) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



Consider John falling asleep on the sofa, next to Sherlock, while watching silly shows on the telly, a belly full of ice cream.  
Consider his head lolling back to the headrest, then sideways to Sherlock’s shoulder.  
Consider Sherlock turning his head very slightly, observing how John’s breathing deepens and slows down.  
Consider Sherlock carefully putting down the tub of ice cream and slipping from the sofa, gently lowering John until he’s half-lying on the cushions.  
Consider Sherlock sliding an arm under John’s knees, another behind his back and slowly liflting him up from the sofa, cradling the small framed man against his chest.  
Consider Sherlock silently climbing the stairs to John’s room, slowing down on that step that creaks a bit louder. Getting up to the second landing and pushing the door to John’s bedroom with a hip.  
Consider Sherlock lowering John to his bed, tenderly removing his dressing gown and draping it over a chair, dragging the duvet from under his sleeping form and tucking John in just so.  
Consider a loving hand pushing back rebel strands from John’s fringe.  
Consider a light brushing of lips on a forehead, and a whispered “Goodnight, John”.


End file.
